Mauler
The Mauler was a Boomer variant, equipped with a equipped with a Boomshield and a horned helmet that together give them considerable cover from small arms fire. The Boomshield they carry can be used by the player. All Maulers carry an explosive flail, which they run forward wielding and is deadly at close range. When shot they will flinch and deploy their shield to absorb the bullets, making chest shots more difficult. Headshots are more advisable due to its large head but requires at least 2 shots from a longshot. Description from Gears of War 2 ''The well armored, aggressive Maulers rumble headlong into battle, swinging their devastating explosive flails in your face. Maulers also carry shields, which they duck behind for protection, until you get too close and they rush you. To survive, aim carefully, and outmaneuver the lumbering Brutes. '' Fighting a Mauler Before fighting a Mauler, it is advisable to listen out for cries of “CHARGE” or swinging noises from its flail as it approaches. It is advisable when fighting to keep a large extent from you and the Mauler, as the explosive flail it carries can easily down a player or cause them serious damage. If you try to protect yourself with a Boomshield, it will prevent you from the first attack, but will protect you from being knocked down after that. It is difficult to do this, because the Mauler will often attack before you have a chance to move. Meatshields from executed Drones will also negate you from the fist attack. The Mauler moves faster than the player when running, but if under fire, it will pull the Boomshield across itself, protecting the majority of its body. Shooting it will therefore reduce its speed, but at close ranges, it will ignore the shots and attempt to attack you instead. If only one player is playing, try and keep the Mauler at bay, aiming at the shins or exposed shoulder area when it is shielded, or attacking it with heavy weapons if possible. With two or more people, have one distract it while the other flanks it to get around the shield. On Horde mode, it is advisable to kill Maulers first as the Boomshields they carry will prevent all other attacks (with the exception of ink grenades) including melee. To know if the Mauler is coming, all you need to do is listen for a deep voice, shouting "CHARGE." If he shouts "CRUSH!" or occasionally "MAUL!", immediately roll away from the beast for he is about to take a swing at you. The best thing to do when the mauler has its shield deployed and it's at a distance is to aim for its feet. A few clips of heavy fire should kill it. Another tactic is to let the Mauler get within range of your Scorcher and then toast him. The Boomshield isn't effective protection against fire damage, especially since you can easily aim for the legs and shoulders with the Scorcher. This is proven to be effective on easier difficulty levels (casual and normal), but harder difficulty levels are untested. Another tactic can be used when behind cover or at a safe distance. Simply aim for the legs because the Mauler will not deploy his shield whatsoever unless struck above the leg area, which is a handy tactic with the Lancer. This is effective on any difficulty on any mode. Also an effective way to eliminate them from play is to slap a bolo grenade on them. On Casual and Normal, a mauler can be killed with two hits by a shotgun when it has its shield down. Ink grenades can make short work of one when it has its shield deployed, even on Insane. The Boomshield offers no protection from the ink grenade cloud. Another viable strategy is to fight fire with fire, so to speak, by charging a Mauler while equipped with a Mulcher. The Mauler won't put up his shield if you're close enough, and you'll have a short window of time to unload on him before he takes a swing at you. This is obviously a risky tactic: if you can't kill the Mauler fast enough, there's no way to escape in time to avoid the hit. On the Security map on Horde, it is possible to lure a Mauler into the lasers by standing out in the open while the Mauler is standing outside the lasers. When it charges, it may charge straight into the lasers. Control the Beast In Gears of War 3, the Mauler is an unlockable Locust that player can control in the new Beast Mode. Great creature to protect your locust buddies and to devastate every human and fortification in your range. The Mauler will be included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. Glitches Oddly enough if you headshot a Mauler, the explosive flail he carries disappears. Gears of War 3 DLC: RAAM'S Shadow, Onyx Mauler In the G4TV Exclusive Preview of the RAAM's Shadow DLC , which comes out on December 13, 2011, they introduce two new Boomer variants, one being the Onyx Mauler. It has a slightly larger helmet, sort of that of a Mauler helmet and Grinder helmet combined. The helmet is taller, and the horns are curving up rather than curving down. Another difference is the shield. It's shield can now be used to deflect bullets and bounce them back to the shooter. There is an achievement called "I'm Rubber, You're Glue" (15) where you use the Onyx Mauler to deflect bullets and kill 10 enemies. Category:Locust Horde